Sesta, Itachi e carneirinhos
by Hanna Yin-Yang
Summary: Itachi foi trabalhar como professor de várias crianças. Seu único objetivo é fazer com que eles durmam. Mas... Será essa uma missão fácil?


Um pequeno one-shot pra passar o tempo... XD ...Ta, eu tô com insônia, por isso escrevi isso. -.- Só pra explicar: Os únicos "adultos" que aparecessem na fic são Itachi e Tobi. Todos os demais tem por volta de 4 e 5 anos. As crianças estão num jardim da infância e Itachi veio dar aula para elas. Aqui, Sai é irmão de Itachi de Sasuke. É um tipo de one-shot paralela a uma fic que eu ainda pretendo escrever: Jardim de Infância para futuros ninjas. Acho que esse one-shot vale como um tipo de amostra do que seria a fic. XD

**Sesta, Itachi e carneirinhos**

Itachi entra na aula, exibindo um sorriso tão falso no rosto que chegava a ser assustador.

Itachi- Yo meus queridos chibis, eu sou o Itachi-sensei! n.n –A voz soou completamente cínica.-

Alunos- oo'

Itachi- Er... Eu sou o professor de... SESTA! \o/

Naruto- Cesta? O.o Vocês vão nos obrigar a produzir cestas artesanais para poder vender no tráfico paraguaio, não é? Ò.Ó

Sakura- ...Para de viajar, baka ¬¬

Itachi- Eu disse SESTA e não CESTA! Quer dizer que é o tempo de dormir!

Lee- A gente não deveria fazer como primeira aula uma forma de entrosamento entre os alunos para nos conhecermos melhor? 8D

Haku- E porque diabos precisaríamos de um sensei pra nos ensinar a DORMIR? o.õ

Temari- Mesmo se precisássemos, o mais indicado seria aquele folgado ali ¬¬ -Aponta pro Shikamaru que estava dormindo no meio da sala, babando no tapete.-

Itachi- OLHA AQUI SEUS PIRRALHOS, EU TENHO UMA LONGA FICHA CRIMINAL NA POLÍCIA, POR ISSO SÓ CONSEGUI ESSE EMPREGO! ACHO BOM NINGUÉM MAIS DISCUTIR, SE NÃO EU VOU MOSTRAR O QUANTO EU ODEIO CRIANÇAS!

Alunos- O.O'

Sasuke e Sai- Não é meu irmão, Não é meu irmão... uú'''

Itachi- Muito bem, agora quero todos prestando atenção. n.n

Neji- Shikamaru, acorda...

Shika- zzzzzzz

Kankurou- Imagino que nessa matéria ele será o melhor aluno... ¬¬

Temari- -Bate no Shikamaru com um leque duas vezes maior que ela-

Shika- Nani? o.o

Itachi- ... ¬¬ Posso começar agora?

Tenten- Nós temos direito de escolha? ú.ù

Itachi- ... ... –Respira fundo, conta até 10 e começa a falar.- Bem, quero que todos deitem nos seus colchões de acampamento que eu farei todos dormirem.

Gaara- Eu não durmo. .-.'

Itachi- Quero ver se você não dorme após levar uma boa porrada na cabeça...

Gaara- Que é que você quis dizer com isso? ò.ó

Itachi- Deitem-se... u.u' –Todos os alunos se deitam nos colchões vagabundos que as pessoas usam em acampamentos.-

Shika- zzzzzzzzzzzz

Itachi- ACORDA, PÔ! Ò.Ó

Shika- -Acorda.- Hmmm... Mas o seu objetivo não é nos fazer dormir? Sou um a menos na sua lista... –Volta a dormir.-

Itachi- ...¬¬_ Ta, o pirralho tem bons argumentos..._ Bem, para as pessoas que não são descendentes diretas dos bichos-preguiça, eu quero que me escutem com atenção...

Todos- o.o –Ouvindo atentamente.-

Itachi- Vocês... An... Vocês devem... o.ô Er... ... ... ... ...Bem, contem carneirinhos.

Ino- Como assim? o.o

Itachi- Contar carneirinhos! Nunca fizeram isso?! O.ó

Alunos -Negam com a cabeça.-

Itachi- Deus... O que foi que eu fiz pra merecer isso?

Sasuke- Eu sei de algumas coisas... ¬¬

Itachi- Mas você não é Deus. u.ú

Shino- Dá pra você explicar como é que a gente conta os malditos carneiros? ¬¬

Itachi- ... Ta bem. -.- Imaginem um pasto verde.

Alunos- -Fecham os olhos e começam a imaginar.-

Itachi- Agora imaginem uma comprida cerca de madeira separando metade do pasto.

Sai- Porque tem uma cerca no meio do nada separando o pasto? o.o

Itachi- ... Porque o muro de Berlim não deu muito certo, daí puseram a cerca.

Alunos- oo?

Itachi- IMAGINEM, PÔ!

Alunos- -Fecham os olhos e voltam a imaginar.-

Itachi- Agora imaginem uma linda ovelha branca pulando essa cerca.-

Sakura- Porque a ovelha tem que ser branca?

Itachi- Porque ovelhas são brancas. ¬¬

Hinata- Mas ela podia ser rosa...

Gaara- Nem, tem que ser vermelha! Ò.ó

Itachi- ... ok... A ordem será a seguinte: Uma ovelha branca, uma rosa e uma vermelha, certo? ¬¬

Hinata, Sakura e Gaara- n.n

Itachi- Bem, a ovelha branca pula a cerca, então ela é a primeira ovelha.

Haku- E porque ela ta pulando a cerca? o.õ

Itachi- O que é que isso interessa pra história? ¬¬

Haku- É que, ela tem que ter um objetivo que a leve a pular a cerca... O que é que ela vai fazer do outro lado? o.ô

Itachi- _Dai-me a santa paciência, senhor..._ Ela vai visitar o matadouro.

Shino- E o que é que é isso? o.õ

Itachi- ...É uma festa para animais. Agora, voltando a cerca...

Sakura- Que música elas dançam lá? 8D

Itachi- -.-' J-rock.

Kankurou- Não tem jazz? o.o

Itachi- ... Ta, elas também dançam jazz ¬¬

Naruto- E qual é o ritmo preferido de cada ovelha?

Itachi- ...As brancas gostam de jazz, as vermelhas de j-rock e as cor-de-rosa de música romântica. ¬¬

Tenten- Então, as ovelhas pretas são emos? 8D

Itachi- Não, ela são góticas.

Neji- E quais delas gostam de j-pop?

Itachi- As verdes com bolinhas roxas! Posso continuar?! Ò.Ó

Alunos- Hai oo

Itachi- Bem, a ovelha branca pulou a cer...

Kiba- Não pode ter um cachorro pulando a cerca também? .-.

Itachi- NÃO!

Kiba- Porque? ;-;

Itachi- Porque cachorros não entram no matadouro!

Ino- Isso é preconceito! O.ó

Itachi- ..._Socorro...! T.T_

Sasuke- O dj poderia ser um cachorro...

Naruto- Que cachorro o que! O dj seria uma linda raposa! º-º

Lee- As paredes do matadouro são de que cor? O.o

Hinata- Elas atravessaram a cerca de dia ou de noite? o.o

Haku- ...Matadouro... Matadouro... Já ouvi esse nome em algum lugar... o.o

Shino- Se tantas ovelhas pulam a cerca, porque é que o pasto não tem a marca das pegadas delas?

Temari- Porque diabos colocaram uma cerca no meio do caminhos das ovelhas?

Gaara- E porque elas não vivem no lado da cerca em que o matadouro está?

Neji- O matadouro é exclusivo para ovelhas? o.õ

Kankurou- Porque as ovelhas pulam a cerca uma de cada vez?

Sai- Realmente, elas chegariam mais rápido se pulassem ao mesmo tempo...

Itachi- CALEM A BOCA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ò.Ó

Alunos- -Medo.-

Itachi- Muito bem, vamos a maldita conta! Era uma vez uma ovelha branca que pulou sozinha a cerca de dia, deixando a marca de suas pegadas no chão, para ir ao Matadouro para dançar Jazz, tocado pelo dj cachorro e o dj raposa! Em seguida, uma ovelha rosa pulou sozinha a cerca de dia, deixando a marca de suas pegadas no chão para ir ao Matadouro para dançar música romântica, tocado pelo dj cachorro e o dj raposa! Em seguida, uma ovelha vermelha pulou sozinha a cerca de dia, deixando suas pegadas no chão para ir ao Matadouro para dançar j-rock, tocado pélo dj cachorro e o dj raposa! ...

-**Uma hora e meia depois...-**

Itachi- Em... seguida... uma ovelha lilás... com brotoejas castanhas de... pintas vermelhas pulou a... cerca de madrugada, afundan... afundando as patas na lama que... se criou após a chuva no pasto... –Desmaia.-

Alunos- o.o

Sai- Isso não me deu sono nenhum...

Haku- Omg, lembrei o que é um matadouro! ºOº

Lee- Não é melhor acudir o sensei? o.o'

Sasuke- Nem...

Tenten- Mas ele parece estar tendo algumas convulsões o.O –Aponta pro Itachi dando "pulos", mesmo desmaiado.-

Todos- ... –gota.-

**-Algum tempo depois...-**

Itachi- Vocês... Porque não podem ser que nem o Shikamaru?! X.X –Bebendo água com açúcar para se acalmar.-

Shika- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Alunos-... ¬¬'

Itachi- Afinal, o que é que faz vocês dormirem?!

Naruto- Sempre Lêem uma história pra mim! 8D

Sakura- Eu escuto música de ninar.

Sasuke- Eu escuto emocor... digo, eu assisto tv. e.e

Hinata- Eu abraço minha gatinha de pelúcia. n.n

Haku- Zabuza-san diz que se eu não dormir rápido, me mata n.n'

Neji- Eu relaxo pensando no quanto sou melhor que os outros.

Todos- ¬¬

Tenten-Eu durmo com minha kunai de estimação n.n

Gaara- Eu **NÃO** durmo! ¬¬

Temari- Eu soco alguém pra relaxar e pegar no sono fácil.

Kankurou- Eu fico no pc até pegar no sono.

Ino- Eu escrevo no meu diário n.n

Lee- Eu alimento meu fogo da juventude! \o\

Itachi- _Nem quero imaginar... _oô'

Kiba- Eu durmo junto com o meu cachorro, Akamaru! \o\

Shino- Eu dou boa noite para todos os meus insetos de estimação, cada um por vez.

Itachi- _Quantos insetos será que ele tem? O.o_

Sai- Eu assisto tv pra ver se consigo ignorar o emocore do aniki...

Sasuke- HEY! Ò.Ó

Itachi- Ta, ok... -.- Mas como é que eu faço vocês dormirem?! COMO?! X.X

-De repente entra o Tobi na aula.-

Tobi- Deixa com o Tobi, Itachi-san! n.n Tobi sabe o que fazer para as crianças dormirem.

Itachi- Tem certeza? O.o

Tobi- Confie no Tobi! n-n

Itachi- Ok... o.o –Itachi sai da sala, para levar o copo de água com açúcar para a cozinha do jardim de infância.-

**-5 minutos depois...-**

Itachi volta, encontrando Tobi de pé, olhando para todas as crianças dormindo, inclusive o Gaara, que babava mais que o Naruto.

Itachi- O.O Como foi que você fez isso, Tobi?!

Tobi- Eu li 10 linhas desse livro para eles. –Mostra o livro pro Itachi.-

Itachi- -vê o título do livro: A álgebra avançada da matemática para super-gênios. Volume 3.000- ... ... ... ...

Tobi- Basta pensar em algo que entedie uma criança. n.n Itachi-san, imagina que ainda tem gente idiota que diz para as crianças contarem carneirinhos? Itachi-san? O.O

Itachi- -Jogado no chão e tendo convulsões de novo.- X.X

**Owari XD**

Hanna- Final tosco para uma fic tosca. :3 Mas, com a frase final do Tobi, eu também teria sérias convulsões XDD Bem... Era isso... XD


End file.
